


Thank You, Love

by macoreen



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macoreen/pseuds/macoreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto comes home on his birthday night only to be greeted by his sweetheart in a maid uniform. Thank you to Aoi for beta-ing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Love

“Wel—welcome home, Master.” The sound of his sweet voice came seeping into your ears, muttering those unexpected words.

_Sweet voice that was almost inaudible under his breath._

You swore to God, it was hard to swallow your own saliva, given that this kind of situation rendered you almost speechless.  

“Eh, Rin? What’s with that outfit…?” As soon as you opened the door to your luxurious condominium after coming back from work, you were greeted by such an intriguing yet  _arousing_  view. Accidentally, you dropped your house keys upon catching such a sight. The jingling sound of the keys hitting the floor broke the sudden awkward silence that engulfed the Genkan area.

 

“Sh—shut up…it’s not that I wanted to wear this, you idiot…”

There sat your dearest lover, Matsuoka Rin, in a complete Japanese-style sitting position with his face flushed in a deep shade of red. His thumbs placed together, on and off, showed how nervous he was.

_Rin in a maid dress?_

_Impossible…_

It was like a dream come true, or was it because God granted your birthday wish last year, you pondered.

“ _Ahh…Rin must feel so embarrassed right now._ ” You thought as you shaped a smile across your good looking, masculine face.

You wondered how long have your wine red haired lover has been in that position because you were pretty sure as hell that his legs had already fallen asleep.

“Rin—your legs, aren’t you feeling tired?” You said, concerned as you approached the shorter man.

“You-! Where’s your  _tadaima_!?” Rin’s loud voice echoed throughout the whole condominium. You were so used to getting shouted at by your red head lover and you loved the fact that the only one who could do such thing was none other than Rin.

“Tadaima, Rin.” You let out a giggle before embracing him into a tight hug and whispered into his sensitive ears. It made Rin shiver a little.

“ _This must be Haru and Nagisa’s plan…_ ” You thought and threw a short gaze at the magnificent sight readied right in front of your eyes.

_Yes, fully readied to be wolfed callously tonight…_

—

That soft black satin dress which only covered the upper half of Rin’s _delicious_  thigh…

It was so  _dangerously_  short that if you flipped it a little you could actually take a peek at what was underneath.

That cute, laced petticoat with a set of mini apron, which fit just right in the front area of the maid outfit…

You could actually feel your heart thundering wildly inside your ribcage and took it that you were totally feeling  _it_  under your lower abdomen.

Let’s not forget the white, lacey headband attached onto Rin’s small head, which perfected the whole attire.

_Gulp._

Not to mention the exposed area of Rin’s back appeared so defenseless and somehow,  _alluring_.

The usual Rin has already looked utterly stunning even in casual clothes, let alone in this  _maid outfit._  Even those beautiful, well-built muscles could be hidden properly beneath it.

“ _This is not good…my nose will bleed…_ ” Involuntarily, you put your hands on your nose, feeling worried that your nose would bleed for real.

You took a short, deep breath to keep your composure, even though you knew it was hard.

“Oi—you stared too much,  _baka Mako._ ” Rin pulled both of your cheeks that you couldn’t help but to let out a few yelps eventhough it wasn’t that painful.

“Ba—Baka…? You’re so mean, Rin!” You whimpered out helplessly while grasping both of your lover’s hands.

“You haven’t given me a welcome home kiss yet,” Before Rin could even reply a single word, you swiftly claimed his soft lips.

_Ahh…they tasted like a strawberry…_

Suddenly, you yearned for more of his taste but surprisingly, the first move was initiated by Rin. Mere light pecks turned to aggressive kisses. Both lips crashed, savoring every bit of each other’s flavor. Then, he chewed at your lower lips, drawing low suppressed moans, which escaped from your own mouth. From your lips, Rin traveled down to your neck and bit not too hard on your nape but still intending to leave a mark. The fact that Rin’s teeth were kind of sharp, you could sense how much wary he was with every move he made.

_Unbelievable._

“Makoto…” His velvety voice called for your name.

You could feel him quivering inside your arms but this gorgeous lover of yours didn’t stop half way. Not even to catch your own breath. He desperately planted kisses after kisses, as if, attempting to memorize every taste he had relished. It felt like he wanted to carve all these intoxicating sensation deep inside his mind that even if he lost his memory, the feeling still lingered somewhere within him.

Not to brag but your lover was actually a very good kisser and you loved it when he kissed you as if he was on the verge of losing his own breath.

“Rin, really, what’s wrong with you today?” You encircled your hands around his slim waist while taking a good look at his flushing face. You brushed off the few strands of his red hair and laid your forehead on top of his.

“Makoto, today I’m all yours…” Rin said,  _seductively._

“But…” You felt a little bit reluctant at first, only to receive an adorable glare from your gorgeous lover.

“Shut up. You’re the one who said you wanted this as your birthday present. Are you saying you don’t want this now damn it.” Rin turned his flushing face away and you could see a tiny bit of tears glistened on his shiny, crimson orbs.

“Oh, no no…That’s not what I meant, Rin.” You touched both of his warm cheek, turning his head until he was facing you and laid a small peck on the tip of his nose.

“Are you okay with this?” You asked while staring at both of those beguiling eyes.

“I told you I’m all yours tonight. Were you even listening???” Your lover hit your chest over and over while lowering his gaze, probably feeling so embarrassed that he could die at any moment.

“Then, I’ll be glad to accept your kind offer tonight.” You smile while carrying Rin, bridal-style into your bedroom,  _your love sanctuary._

“Tonight, this Tachibana Makoto is at your service, my dear maid.” A wicked smirk formed across your face as you threw your dazzling maid, gently on the cozy king-sized bed.

—

“Ahhhnnnn…..” You heard Rin let out such a pleasurable mewl every time your wet tavern went down to his lengthy shaft. You could feel his knees trembled on your shoulders, probably trying his best to endure the most unbearable bliss right now.

Rin threaded his fingers through your dark green hair, slowly rocking you back and forth upon searching for the same sweet sensation again and again. You lifted the helm of the skirt to your lover’s waist level to get better access and of course, for a  _better view_  of his lower half.

“Mako…ahhh!” Rin lost it when you went back on sucking his head with lips stretched a little over his girth.

“Rin…your here…it’s twitching…so cute…” You licked your lips before devouring Rin’s whole erection, earning an even louder gasps. You began to hollow out your cheeks, tonguing the sensitive slit on the mushroom head before bobbing up and down the lengthy shaft.

“Makoto….Makoto….” You stole a glimpse upward and saw Rin attempting to stop his voice by biting the back of his right palm. You knew it must have hurt  _a lot_  considering how sharp Rin’s teeth were.

As you savored every contour of Rin’s warm shaft, you promptly grabbed your own hardened boner and slowly stroked it in a much gentler pace. You closed your eyes as you imagined the one who did the stroking was Rin, the love of your life.

You stuck out your wet tongue and licked a long, thin line up from the base to the very tip before plunging the copious organ back into your mouth. You could sense something was coming as your lover arched his back.

“Makoto…I’m coming…” Rin’s breathy voice could be heard in between wanton moans.

“Come, Rin.” You kissed the tips of Rin’s lovely head, enveloping the whole length into your mouth as if getting prepared to swallow everything your lover had to offer.

“No…it’s embarrassing…” Rin tugged your hair slightly, as if pleading you to pull his flaccid  _thing_  out of your humid cavern.

“It’s okay, go on…” You just crooked a naughty sneer as your smothering emerald eyes beckoned him to just  _come_  to you.

You were more than welcomed to receive anything that was from Rin.

_Yes, anything._

You increased the speed, bobbling your head up and down, sucking it harder and harder and finally after quite some time, Rin came, strands of white hitting your tongue and lips. Spurts of bittersweet love seed trickled down your throat as you gulped down all of the translucent fluid, as if you didn’t want to leave any tiny drops of it to  _waste._  

You could feel Rin’s body jolted from the most inexorably orgasms he had ever had. More and more lewd whimpers flew from his pursing lips.

“Makoto…” His dainty fingers made its way into intertwining with yours, almost gracefully.  

You groaned as you too, came down from such an immense bliss you had never felt before.

This indescribable, satisfying feeling of coming to a release, you thought it was so strange, even though it wasn’t your first time.

Was it because today Rin was the one who initiated the first move that you felt as if it was very different from the previous intimate session?

_Oh, what a darling…_

You crawled over your beloved’s quivering body, and attached your lips onto his pouty lips. You could sense how the mixture of your saliva and Rin’s love seed flown into the other’s mouth,  _dirty but yet irresistible._  

“The night is still young, love.” You whispered as you gnawed on his upper lips for refreshment and also, as a  _grim reminder_  that the night was indeed, still young to doze off.

Both emerald and crimson eyes glued to each other, exchanging such subtle looks. For a second, comfortable silence engulfed the whole atmosphere, only soft thumping of heart thuds became the background melody.  

“Makoto…happy birthday…” Rin spread wide his arms and enclosed it around your neck. You tightened the embrace as gently as you could, making sure you wouldn’t hurt him.

The fact that right now, you were holding someone so precious and very dear to you, such as Rin, made you feel very grateful.

“Thank you, love.” You whispered, lips crept manifestly into another smile that you wished he could see at this moment.

The smile of someone falling in love over and over again with the same person for infinity times.  

Your heart was praying for this love to never end.

For this love to continue blooming until the end of the time, until both of you were no longer in this world.

For this love to never became a mere delusion, but instead drove both of you into the deeper limbo of heavenly delight.

—

凛、いつも俺のそばに居てくれてありがとう。

Rin, thank you for always being by my side.

凛は俺にとってまるで神様からの贈り物だ。

Rin is like a God’s  _wonderful gift_  to me.

俺絶対凛の事大事にするから。

I will definitely treasure you from now on and  _forever._

だからひとつだけ俺の我が儘を聞いてくれる？

That’s why, will you grant my selfish demand?

俺のこと永遠に愛してほしいんだ。

I want you to give your love to me  _eternally._

凛の笑顔は俺だけに向けられてほしいんだ。

I want you to smile to only  _me_.

凛の全ては俺だけのものにしてほしいんだ。

I want your  _all_  to be mine.

だって、俺はもう凛のものだから。

Because I’ve already became  _yours_.

体も、心も、何もかも、もう既にずっと前から凛のものだよ。

_My body, my heart, everything from long, long time ago has become yours, Rin._

だから、凛も凛の全てを全部俺に頂戴？

That’s why, could you please hand over yourself to become  _solely mine_?

_**-FIN-** _


End file.
